Generators are used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Portable generator sets are formed from internal combustion engines which are coupled to a motor rotated to produce electricity. Such a device is commonly used to provide electricity in remote locations and allow for the operation of conventional electrical equipment such power tools, refrigerators, televisions, air conditioners, and so forth.
Generator sets can be permanently mounted in recreational and marine vessels so as to provide electrical power when the vessel is moving or while at a location where electrical power is unavailable. Such installations require that the generator is sized to handle a particular electrical load in accordance with the demands of a vessel. For instance, if a marine vessel has a 16,000 BTU air conditioner, an average draw of 20 amps can be expected. If multiple air conditioners or other electrical items such as hot water heaters, refrigerators and so forth are also operated simultaneously, the amperage draw requires a larger generator set. Failure to provide an adequate energy supply force can result in low voltage being delivered to the energy driven items causing an overload condition or possible damage to each of the energy driven sources depending upon their tolerance for low voltage. For example, if multiple electrical components are driven from the same generator set, and an inadequate amount of electricity is provided causing sensitive computer controlled electronics may be irreparably damaged. While the tendency is to provide the largest generator as possible, the disadvantage is associated weight and the amount of space consumed by the installation. The allowable space on a recreational vehicle or marine vessel is critical and must be conserved if the maximal amount of livable space is to be enjoyed. In such situations, it is not uncommon for a designer to reduce the size of the generator to accommodate a particular spacial environment which can lead to the aforementioned problems.
In addition, the designer must accommodate for the weight of larger generators as even a few hundred pounds can cause a problem if improperly positioned. Adding a generator set to the rear of a small marine vessel, such as a 35 foot boat, can result in handling problems if the weight is not balanced properly.
In a marine setting the normal vibration from an engine and generator assembly can cause structural problems and requires absolute rigidity between the engine and generator if the vibration is to be isolated. For this reason, marine vessels require the engine and generator combination to mounted on heavy base plates in an effort to provide the rigidity necessary. A flexible belt is then used between the components which typically includes an automatic adjustment to maintain belt tension. The base plate must also be rigid enough to secure the engine and generator while the vessel is moving or in heavy seas.
In an attempt to accommodate these problems, manufacturers have attempted to reduce weight by use of lightweight metals, but have not reduced the need for the baseplate, belt tensioning device, or the large volume of space necessary for mounting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,805 discloses a low profile generator bracket that employs a horizontal engine in combination with a direct bolted generator. This generator set accomplishes a number of items previously needed including the elimination of the base plate and the associated weight, however, the low profile generator set is limited to small amperage demands.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a vertical generator set that allows for the direct coupling of a generator to an engine for minimizing space, weight and vibration.